coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
Miriam Forcible
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. Miriam Forcible is a retired burlesque actress along with her former stage partner and lover, Miss Spink. Plot Appearance Movie : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (filmography) Miss Forcible is less intelligent than Miss Spink. She constantly argues with April about who's right and wrong, and seems to crave attention. She is quick to talk down topics she views as unimportant or untrue, and always inserts her own opinion into the situation. Sometimes she is wrong, such as when she counters April about Coraline being in danger, and other times she is correct, such as when she states that the magic stone she and Spink gave to Coraline was used for locating lost objects. Miriam is also described as being blind as a bat, mainly shown when she interprets Coraline's tea leaves as a giraffe, and uses small spectacles to see more clearly. In the movie, Miriam meets Coraline in her basement apartment with April after April invites Coraline in. She proceeds to make Coraline jasmine tea, even after April tells her not to. After April tells Coraline that she is in danger, Miriam quickly tells her that she is being ridiculous and tries to tell Coraline that it is actually good news. Even after April shows her that she sees a very threatening hand, Miriam continues to argue with her, saying she sees a giraffe, to which April states giraffes don't fall from the sky. Later, after the Other Mother steals Coraline's parents, she goes to Spink and Forcible for help. Miriam takes out a bowl of taffy, which April proceeds to crumble into a small stone-like object. April states that it is good for locating bad things, while Miriam states it is good for locating lost things. Coraline leaves the room while the two argue. At the end of the movie, Miriam and April are at the gardening party, where Coraline gives the two lemonade, and asks how their ill dog is doing. Book : "An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (books)" : : Miriam seems to have quite a bit more sense in the book. She is correct more often and acts a good bit more like April . : : : Other Mirium and April are circus entertainers in a "neverending show" watched by an audience full of Scottie dogs. When Coraline watches them at the theatre, instead of being thrown into the air and almost being dropped by an unsteady Miss Forcible, she is called up on stage and a balloon is put on top of her head. A blindfolded Mirium then threw a knife at Coraline's head and popped a balloon. The underwhelmingness of this preformance is probably why the filmmakers decided to change this. : : : Now, i said something about how Miriam being a lot more sensible in the book. An example is how that when April claims that Coraline is in danger, at first Miriam doubts it. Yet after looking at the tea leaves, she simply agrees without a fuss. Miriam's smartness took the little humor remaining out of the story and left it plain creepy. Miriam's senselessness brightens up the story and makes it friendlier to all viewers. B*WitchWhoLikesToStitch (talk) 18:44, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Video Game : An excerpt from the main article: Coraline (video game) This section requires expanding with knowledge derived from the video game. Other Forcible The other Forcible looked the same as her real-world counterpart. She is revealed with long hair and in a Venus style clam shell. She shed her old skin as if it was a suit and became the younger Forcible, seen on pictures in the Pink Palace, then took her on the trapeze with the other Spink while quoting a monologue from Shakespeare's Hamlet. Quotes *''"Oh go on have one. It’s hand-pulled taffy from Brighton. Best in the world."'' *''"Well, not to worry, child: It's good news. There's a tall handsome beast in your future."'' *''"I see a giraffe."'' *''"Acquire a very tall step-ladder."'' Trivia * She was correct when she said the seeing stone could help find lost things. * During the other Spink and Forcible's trapeze act, they are quoting a monologue from Shakespeare's Hamlet. * She is said to be blind which may be the cause for her light blue, almost gray eyes * In the movie, when she dresses up for the theater, it reveals that she wears a wig. * The author, Neil Gaiman, confirmed in his tumblr that Miss Spink and Miss Forcible are a couple. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Article